The present disclosure relates to a measurement system for the measurement of dry powder based agents.
In order to certify a dry powder fire suppression system onboard a vehicle such as an aircraft, a fire extinguishing agent is discharged into the protected volume and an analyzer simultaneously records the amount of fire extinguishing agent in various zones of the protected volume. The amount of agent must be above some predetermined level which has been established sufficient to extinguish possible fires for some period of time simultaneous in all zones.
The analyzer must be calibrated and traceable such that analyzer output proves the dry powder fire suppression system is capable of extinguishing any fire within the protected space.